Still Alive (Portal)
Still Alive è la canzone cantata da GLaDOS l'antagonista principale del gioco Portal 1 e Portal 2. Descrizione This was a triumph! I'm making a note here: Huge success! It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Aperture Science: We do what we must because we can For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying 'til you run out of cake. And the science gets done. And you make a neat gun for the people who are still alive. I'm not even angry... I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you broke my heart, and killed me. And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you! Now, these points of data make a beautiful line. And we're out of beta. We're releasing on time! So I'm GLaD I got burned! Think of all the things we learned! for the people who are still alive. Go ahead and leave me... I think I'd prefer to stay inside... Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe Black Mesa? That was a joke. Ha Ha. Fat Chance! Anyway this cake is great! It's so delicious and moist! Look at me: still talking when there's science to do! When I look out there, it makes me GLaD I'm not you. I've experiments to run. There is research to be done. On the people who are still alive. And believe me I am still alive. I'm doing science and I'm still alive. I feel fantastic and I'm still alive. While you're dying I'll be still alive. And when you're dead I will be still alive Still alive. Still alive. Traduzione Questo è stato un trionfo. Sto facendo una nota qui:grande successo. E 'difficile sopravvalutare la mia soddisfazione. Aperture Science. Noi facciamo quello che dobbiamo, perché possiamo. Per il bene di tutti noi Tranne per coloro che sono sepolti. (Chorus 1) Ma non ha senso piangere per ogni sbaglio Devi continuare a provare finchè c'è la torta E la scienza vincerà,una strage ci sarà per la gente che si,vive ancor. Non sono nemmeno arrabbiata. Sono veramente sincera con te. Anche se mi hai spezzato il cuore e mi ha uccisa. E mi hai fatta a pezzi. E hai gettato ogni pezzo nel fuoco. Soffrivo bruciando perchè Ero contenta per te. (Chorus 2) Ora, con questi dati un bel codiece avrò la beta è finita,e in tempo la rilascerò. Quindi sono contenta di essere bruciata,e pensare a tutte le cose che abbiamo imparato Per le persone che sono ancora in vita. Vai via e lasciami. Io preferisco restare da sola. Forse troverai qualcun'altro che possa aiutarti. Forse Black Mesa - Era uno scherzo. Haha. Possibilità remota. In ogni caso, questa torta è così deliziosa lo sai. (Ritornello 3) C'è ancora tanta scienza da fare quaggiu'. Quando guardo fuori mi rende felice di non essere te. Ho esperimenti da eseguire e una ricerca da finire sulle persone che sono ancora in vita E credetemi io sono ancora viva. Sto facendo la scienza e sono ancora viva. Mi sento fantastica e sono ancora viva. Mentre tu morirai io sarò ancora viva. Tu sarai morta e io sarò ancora viva. Ancora viva Ancora viva. Video Still Alive (Video) Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Canzoni dei Cattivi